Secrets
by sauciewench85
Summary: Everyone is entitled to their secrets. NEVER FEAR! Owl buddies will be updated after the 1st


Hey all! It's me lena. Yes I know I need to update Owl-buddies but I can't due to finals. BUT I found two of my old fics so I decided to upload them. Enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

------------------

Secrets

Everyone is who they are, they can't help it. But, it has been said, a person has two personalities. The person they are, and the one they want to be. So to see what their life might be like if they had chosen a different path they try things. Well this leads to secrets, and those always come out, at the worst time and the one person who finds out is the one person you don't want finding out.

One perfect specimen of this theory is Harry Potter.

He was born to two loving parents who wanted nothing but the best for him, but sadly they met their end. So Harry was raised by a family who neglected him. Naturally that would lead Harry's other personality to be someone who just wanted to be loved, have friends, and mean something. Then on his 11th birthday that happened, he became who he wanted to be. But now that isn't possible, you always have something you long to be, no matter how perfect your life may be.

So Harry was different, he had a third personality that didn't come out until the end of his 6th year and the beginning of his 7th in Hogwarts. A personality that loved handcuffs, leather, and pain. Soon Harry started acting funny, stumbling into the dormitory at 4 am and rearranging his schedule so he had a free first period to sleep. But even that couldn't help the fact that his grades were slipping, very badly. So badly Snape had to force Draco Malfoy to… well let's just see.

Draco sighed in frustration, he couldn't believe he got stuck being potter's tutor for potions AGAIN!

I swear Snape has something against me, as much as he says he doesn't. He thought bitterly glaring at the top of Harry Potter Boy-who-could-beat-Longbottom-in-a-stupidity-contest's head. He sighed and went back to work.

Draco looked up 10 minutes later when he heard something hitting the table. He looked under it and saw potter's leg hitting the underside of the table.

"Potter please stop." Draco asked as nicely as he could manage.

"I'll try." Harry answered. Not even 5 minutes passed and the tapping started again.

"Potter." Draco said in a very Snape like voice.

"Sorry."

2 minutes later tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"POTTER!" "I can't help it."

30 seconds. tap! Tap! Tap!

"I'll amputate your leg if you don't stop."

"I'll try." 20 seconds.... tap! Tap! Tap!

"Dear god!"

"Sorry." Draco slammed his book shut, the sound echoing through the empty library.

"What's wrong? You've been fidgety all night? What got a hot date?" Draco asked laughing at the last part.

"Yes, I do. And since neither of us wanna be here I'll just leave. Ok bye." Harry said quickly. Not giving Draco a chance to object, he stood and left.

"Very odd." Draco said to himself.

--Your not going to let him off like that?-- A voice that sounded like Snape on Helium said in his head.

--So what if I am? None of my business.-- Draco returned mentally

--Come on. How much would that Rita Seeker Wanna be Ginny Weasley pay to find out why Harry Potter has become a zombie?-- Snape on Helium asked

--All the money she has probably. Ok I'm there.-- He made his things disappear to his room and followed Harry.

-------

Draco spotted Harry leaving Hogwarts, dressed in black form fitting pants.

--didn't know Potter had an ass? Wow.--

--Draco, keep you mind off the ass and on finding out where the ass is going.--

--Right.-- and he follows Harry.

Draco followed Harry though the back allies of Hogsmedge and then had to take the train to London. After wandering around Muggle London for thirty minutes he followed Harry into a crowd of late night party goers, where he almost lost the 18 year old Gryffindor.

He spotted the emerald eyed boy going down a street, so he follows him down this street and comes face to face with a three story club.

"The Bronze Seduction." Draco reads out loud.

"Oh yea it's the best." A girl said next to him. He look down upon an 20-something-year-old girl with little longer then shoulder length blonde hair, one green one blue eye, about 5'9" dressed in a short skirt, fish net stockings, a tank top that stops just below her breast and shows a lot of cleavage, knee length boots, a dog collar, and a leash that connects to her skirt. This entire getup is entirely black and leather.

"That is if you're into Bondage." She said with a smile.

"And how do you know this?" Draco asked. She extended her hand

"Jenna Smith, Owner and Creator of Bronze Seduction. Home to Muggles and Wizards who love the kinky stuff." She said. Draco was shocked.

"How do you?"

"Adopted by a family who wanted a muggle. I know everything there is to know about the Wizarding world. Heck, half of my employees are wizards."

"I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy. I know all about you. You're Lucius's son aren't you? (Draco nods) One of my boys talks non stop about the "evil sex god of Slytherin" though I must admit you are quite cuter then I expected."

He shook her hand and she lead him into the club. She lead him into a back room, pausing every now and then to say hi to some of the people. Draco noticed that this club was full of both men and women. Some of them were married, others had girlfriends and boyfriends. Now this wasn't a huge shock to Draco, but it was a tiny one.

They reached the back room.

Jenna opened the door and let him in. Her office (he guessed) had different outfits and accessories all over the walls. All of them leather. Jenna sat behind the desk, taking the collar and leash off, and props her feet onto the table. She takes out a cigarette and lights it. After taking a drag off of it she smiles at him.

"So what can I do you for?" She asked.

"I was following the person I talked to on the train and they lead me here. I was wondering if he works here, or is a regular." Draco asked, feeling somewhat nervous.

Jenna held the cigarette in her black painted finger nails and thought for a second.

"What does he look like?"

"Unruly black hair, stunning green eyes, about 6 foot. " Draco said

--did I just say he had stunning green eyes?--

"I know who you're talking about, " Jenna said putting out the cigarette in her ashtray, "He's one of my workers. He works on the… 2nd floor. Why? You wanna try him out?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He laughed.

"I'm somewhat new to this." Draco admitted, which was a first to say the least. A Malfoy never… ever… admits at anything.

"It's ok. He knows what to do. Roxie!" Jenna yelled. A 18 year old girl bounds in, wearing the most complicated outfit of leather strips and chains Draco has ever seen.

"Yea Jen?" She asked flipping her black ponytail over her shoulder.

"Take D here to room 214." Roxie nodded and walked out of the room. Draco stood and looked at Jenna.

"D?"

"Client confidentiality, come men come here to escape their wives, or husbands, and don't want them finding out. So we use their first or last initials. And M sound so boring." She smiled.

"Thanks Jenna." Draco said, heading to the door.

"Not a problem. And D," Draco turned around, "Don't judge him until you hear his side of the story."

Draco nodded and left, that cryptic remark repeating in his head.

Roxie lead Draco up to the second floor, past girls in cages, guys chained to the walls, past rooms of screaming men and women, to a door with gold letters on it that read 214.

"He's with someone right now." to emphasis Roxie's point a guy screamed in the room,

"C should be out soon." With that Roxie sauntered off. Draco leaned against the wall across from room 214.

--why am I nervous?-- Draco asked mentally.

--The fact that you'll be seeing the true Harry and not some act?-- Snape on helium asked

--Shut it would you?-- The door opened revealing a certain mousy haired boy.

--Creepy? Nah.-- Draco watched as C walked away, still panting and looking flushed.

"Enter." a seductive voice said. Draco shivered and entered the room slowly. Upon entering the door slammed shut and Draco's eyes were covered with a blindfold. "

What?" Draco asked.

"Shhhh. Introductions will be in a second." The voice purred in his ear, a metal lip ring brushing the outside of his ear. "I need to feel you out and let you get more comfortable first."

Draco's pants fell down, pooling at his ankles. Strong hands guided him to a chair.

"Sit." Draco complied. In a matter of two seconds Draco's shirt was gone and throw somewhere and his pants went along with them. "Hmmm. Nipple ring." Said nipple ring was then flicked. Draco let out a moan. "Looks like I have a masochist." He could almost hear the grin. "Fun." Hands travled up Draco's chest to his face. "Both ears are pierced and there's a snake ear cuff on the right one. Soft silvery blonde hair. I only know two people with that kind of hair. And you don't look like a girl." The blindfold was removed. "Draco Malfoy. My, my. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Could end it there and make you wait! But then I'd forget!

Draco's eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. He saw Harry in a pair of tight leather shorts, black dog collar and matching leash, around his writs are leather strips like bracelets, both his nipples were pierced and Draco could see a glint of metal on Harry's tongue when Harry licked his lips.

"Har- Harry Potter?" Draco managed to choke out.

"That would be me." Harry said smiling. He was currently on his knees in front of Draco.

"How the… Why… When…?" Draco asked all at once. Apparently Harry's current position turned off the switch that controlled Draco's ability to think before he spoke.

"How did I get here? Jenna. Why? I love pain and inducing it, found that out when I enjoyed one of the punched you gave me and I loved the feeling of punching you. When? Ummmm about 5th year. I needed a way to vent my anger and some people really like it when you yell at them. Any other questions?" Harry asked playing with the ends of Draco's boxers.

"Just one. Why not tell anyone?" Draco asked, trying to concentrate on something other then Harry.

"Because," Harry stood and sat in Draco's lap, facing the blonde, "Everyone is entitled to their secrets." he whispered, his face scant inches from Draco's. Draco's mind was mush and all he could do was moan in response. "Let's play."

The next four hours consisted of Harry introducing Draco to all his toys and what they can do. Draco, in turn, showed Harry how to exploit the human body, bringing a person to they knees by kissing certain points on the body. They fell apart from each other, landing on the soft silk sheets of Harry's bed, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"My god Potter. How did you become so flexible?" Draco said turning on his side to face Harry.

"Yoga, Dumbledore suggested it to release some tension after Snape found me blowing up trees in the forbidden forest. Didn't work. But I learned a new trick." Harry said pulling a silk sheet over them.

"You do realize that I will be coming here more often." Draco said, wraping an arm around Harry pulling him close.

"mm-hmm." Harry answered. "I figured as much. Jade Lion keeps them coming back."

"Jade Lion? You need a new name."

"Hush. It was the best I could come up with."

"You suck at names potter."

"You weren't complaining at the names I called you a few minutes ago." Draco blushed. "I win."

"Shut it and sleep."

"Yes master." Draco suppressed a moan as Harry's hand traveled down his chest coming to rest on Draco's hip.

"You have stamina."

"Damn straight." And with that another round ensued. They never spoke of their late night excursions to anyone. Because… that's the beauty of secrets.

AND IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!! happy dance was it bad? Let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
